


Mignardise

by m0rkl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: Nounmignardise (plural mignardises)A bite-sized dessert sometimes served at the end of a meal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	Mignardise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sweet ambiguous little taste for after the ending of season 3. Just wanted to write a little piece, like an after thought where Will and Hannibal have a life together after everything. Are they still murdering and eating people? Probably idk
> 
> Just needed to force myself to finish something lmao

The sands are cold beneath his feet, but it's soft, textured. Pebbles and granules of a strip of private beach. Their private beach. The air is sweet but chilled against his cheek and he shivers.

As if on queue, Hannibal arrives at his side carrying two charcoal colored mugs steaming with coffee. Will moves his cane to the other side of the bench to make room for his husband. A year a half since their little tumble off the cliff and his back never quite recovered.

"I've picked out a new roast for this morning." He says, as Will takes the warm mug. "A lovely Jamaican blend, floral, herbal and sweet. Lacking the usual characteristic bitterness of coffee."

"It's good." Will says after a sip. "Tastes of… overly priced beans." The barest hint of a smile graces Hannibal's lips. "And florals." He adds, if only to make that smile twitch.

"It will pair nicely with this morning's meal, yoghurt with fresh lemon curd and berries. Seasonal of course.” On the horizon, the late dawn sun pushes up into the grey sky. Will finds himself feeling like a part of that grey sky. Hiding while the daytime allows the world to go on. They wait with calmly constructed patience.

“I’m not very hungry for breakfast.”

“You seldom are. But I must insist.” Hannibal tucks a windswept curl off the other man’s forehead. They’ve melded looks a bit, Hannibal’s grey-blonde hair grown out to curl just beyond the nap of his neck and beard grown out just a bit. He’ll never admit it, but Will thinks it makes him look regal, like a triumphant king with a beachside bench for his throne. “If not for yourself, for me. We have plans later, I trust you haven’t forgotten.”

“Forget? No, I’ve been looking forward to this.” He says with careful articulation. There’s a sharp predatory look in his eyes and Hannibal wishes he had a camera to capture that moment of beauty.

“Good.” With a firm hand on his shoulder, Hannibal rises. “Now let us have breakfast.” Will stands and takes his arm as they return to take their meal.


End file.
